Her Days of the Week
by emeralds in ebony
Summary: ONE SHOT: Her dream was to wake up one morning without any worries. Just that maybe, only for that day, love would turn her way.


**_Monday_**

She woke up to a harsh sound beating against the window of her bedroom. Her eyelids pierced open, and she sat up in her bed, looking directly across the room, towards the window.

The glass was fogged up, and she could only see the rain. It was only rain; it was _always_ rain. But it always seemed like it was something else. Why did she always let her mind play tricks on her?

She groaned, falling back onto her comfortable bed. Shutting her eyes close, she tried to find her previous slumber, the dream she had been having until she had woken up.

The sounds against the window increased, and she grew angry. However, she refused to look back up at the window. She didn't want to have her hopes crushed again.

So, she stared up at the ceiling, since sleep wasn't coming any time soon. The darkness around her was overwhelming, and she knew it was probably three in the morning.

The silence was endearing. She swore she would hear her heartbeat every second. Turning to her side on the bed, she rested, and looked at the dark wall in her view. On the other side of the wall, she knew it was where he slept.

She wished she could let her feelings slip, maybe just walk right up to him one day. Every Monday morning she would think about this. That this day she would let her feelings for him slip.

And as she never found sleep after waking, she would stay up in bed until it was breakfast. And even then, after seeing him in the Great Hall, she would back out of her promise. She knew it was hopeless. He could care less.

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes  
And here I am alone, starting to realize  
That my days would be brighter  
If I could learn to hide  
The feelings that I have for you  
Keep hurting me inside_

**_Tuesday_**

She sees him walking next to her in the corridors, to their next class of the day; Potions. This class was among the many they shared each day. And each day, she would always walk in step with him. It was he who wouldn't notice however.

She would urge herself to say something, anything at all. But it wasn't reassuring to have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walking right next to you as well. After all, they were the worst of enemies with him.

So, they would enter the Potions classroom after every hallway session they would share. She would stay behind him as he made his way to the back of the class. She wouldn't go there, though, she would seat herself in the middle rows. That was, after all, where Harry and Ron sat.

Where would she sit without them? Next to him? No, he wouldn't like that. He would give her a deadly glare, a visible sneer, and a shove for her to move away.

So, every Tuesday she would imagine him looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She would wear an expression of wonder on her face, not noticing the strange looks she would receive by both the students and teachers.

Her friends would ask her if she was all right. She would smile shyly, then nod. They would buy it, and they too would smile back at her. All would be forgotten. Well, everything except her daydreams.

But she would grow old of those. She knew they didn't matter. For he didn't care.

_Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you  
Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you  
Sharing dreams with each other  
And making them come true  
Holding one another  
Saying all I need is you_

**_Wednesday_**

Her face was without a frown. It was him she was sitting with. In Muggle Studies, she would be partnered with the Head Boy. After all, they should be working together successfully. In her own words, it wasn't even critical.

She could hear him breathing, he was that close. Scribbling down notes, or at least everyone thought that's what they were, she would glance at him every so often. She knew it was an obsession, one that she would soon not be able to endure.

Maybe she didn't like him too much. Maybe it was just because she didn't have someone. She was, after all, looked at as the youngest of her Year. Maybe the boys didn't like a bookworm. But that was what she was. A person who adored books, that would drown themselves in them every chance they got.

So, she would get started on the lesson with him after the Professor had finished talking. He wouldn't sneer at her like before, she'd notice. Inwardly she'd smile at this. She would start thinking to herself that maybe he didn't loathe her.

But it would all come down to something else in the end. He was a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor. How wrong would it be to be apart of a relationship like that. It wouldn't be fair to the others. But what she grew upset over was thinking about others before herself every time. And it was he who would come to her mind first if it was about safety.

Not Harry or Ron.

Just him.

And this day, she would always admit to herself it was a crush. She remembered reading somewhere that crushes can only crush you. So, maybe she should tell him before it is too late. She should let her emotions flow out before they get the best of her.

Although, it was always her conscience that would stop her from doing so. Believing that he would laugh upon hearing this, she would stay quiet about that subject. The only thing they discussed were their lessons, assignments, simple school things.

That was ironic. Nothing in life was simple. She knew this by experience. She knew she should have let her feelings go, but they always captured her. It was his eyes, they just captivated her.

And once class was over, and he was picking up his stuff, she would look around to see if Harry and Ron were close. They wouldn't be each and every time. She would stare right back at him. She would part her lips, ready to let her secret slip, ready to welcome him with open arms.

However, before she could find the right words, he would look up at her, and not even show any emotion.

"_See you later, Granger_," he would drawl, and then would leave.

She would look behind him, as where he would walk out the classroom door. She could feel her heart walking with him as well. And though she would be staring off at him, she would always be brought out of her reverie by her two friends.

They would ask her if she was all right. She would nod, reassuring them with giggles. Harry would smile, and Ron would grin. It all seemed too perfect to be true.

Yes, this day would be the day of admitting to herself that she did feel feelings for the one boy who she had detested a while ago. And, yes, she would always think he wouldn't well give a damn about it.

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there_

**_Thursday_**

She'd feel him a few feet away from her. He'd be sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, while she would be perched on the sofa on the other side of the room. Since his back was to her, she wouldn't be caught easily.

The flame's light would fall onto his the blonde wisps of his hair. Her breath would catch in her throat. She would keep on wondering to herself how could a human look so much like an angel.

He'd be writing down something, and look down at it carefully. She would put her nose in a book, and look up from it every so often, and just leave her eyes glued on him. The book, after all, was always the same one. She'd swear that she had read it a thousand times by now.

That's what he did to her. Make her forget how she was living. Make her laugh when she didn't even want to smile. It was inevitable, she knew that. She just didn't know how deep her feelings were. She only thought they were apart of a simple infatuation.

How wrong she was. She would be in denial. This day she'd tell herself her feelings for him would be over soon. That there was no need to tell him anything at all. In the first place, she knew that he would look away when he caught her eyes on him.

_But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true  
My love will always be with you_

**_Friday_**

She would chew and swallow. Chew and swallow. Chew and swallow. It was a well-learned routine. And she, like others, would eat quietly.

Listening patiently as Harry and Ron spoke, they would include her whenever something came up she was interested in. And she understood their concern, although she always stayed silent without them in presence.

Across the Hall, she could see him. Talking to other classmates of his House, she would wonder what would have happened if she was a Slytherin. She knew it was impossible, though. She didn't have the cunning ability to be one; she knew that much.

He'd grin every so often. She noted that he would never smile, not even when an attractive girl sat next to him. He would either grin slyly or just frown. That's what she found troubling about him. How could she talk to him after a relationship if he wouldn't even crack a smile, when she always sent fake ones out all the time.

This day she would keep quiet. Smiling to herself, she would glance up from her meal, and catch him with other girls. It looked as if they didn't mean a thing to him, but she still felt a bit of jealousy. After all, they were beautiful, and she, well, wasn't. Or at least that's what she thought.

She never would think that maybe he would accept her if she told him. Told him she loved him. But was it deep enough? Love was such a meaningful word. She wasn't ready for it, and neither was he.

They were only teenagers for crying out loud, seventeen to be exact. But maybe age doesn't matter. It's just a number that signifies how long you have been on the Earth; how long you have suffered.

And she would always brainstorm about this. Though on this day, it was especially important to her. For sometimes he would look up at the exact same time she would find him with her eyes. And she would look away, keeping the blush away that she knew would overcome her.

No, she couldn't tell him. He'd laugh, look away, and stroll off. It was a bad idea. He couldn't possibly care.

_Now my nights would end just with one wish  
That's you to hold me in the dark and help me make it through  
'Cause the pain that's inside me  
Would simply melt away  
If I had you here with me  
And promise me you'd stay_

**_Saturday_**

They'd be doing their rounds late at night. Sometimes they would find students strolling the halls late at night, but it wasn't the common bit. The most plentiful situation they would experience was finding a couple out in the Astronomy Tower.

She had gotten used to the feeling of seeing a boy and a girl so close in proximity. She would blush when they would come across a couple with specific intentions, and she would watch his expression from the corner of her eye. Although, he wouldn't have one.

He'd simply take off points, and order them to go back to bed. They'd all listen to him, already knowing that he was Head Boy. She, the Head Girl, though wouldn't utter a word. She felt the others look at her as if she were insane. Since they all knew she was the brains, the one who was always telling people what to do in previous years.

But not this year. No, this year was the one she had gotten into her mixed up ordeal. This year was when she discovered something so totally different with the one man she knew to be a total bastard when they were young.

And by fear, during the nights when she was out with him, while they would talk, she would talk like they were friends. That was a laugh, since they weren't even acquaintances. Or at least, that was what she knew to be reality.

And every time on this day, when he'd ask her if she was sleepy enough to get out of rounds, she would answer him with a shake of her head. She was never too tired to look at him.

That was too sappy. She couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't believe it. Thinking it was a trick, some evil dare, he'd walk away from her. He'd leave her, never to look back. She'd know he didn't care, nor would he ever.

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true  
My love will always be with you_

**_Sunday_**

She's walking out in the chilly weather. It might be spring, but it still wasn't warm in these parts. So, she wrapped her cloak around her tighter. She was dressed in muggle clothes, since they were comfortable.

She walked toward the lake, enjoying the scenery. She always was fascinated by this body of water, even when she had been in it in Fourth Year.

She heard a splash though, and she looked closer. There wasn't anything or anyone in the lake though, she found narrowing her eyes. Maybe it was only her imagination.

So, she stood by the lake for a while, and waited for the sun to set. It was almost eight, the time where the sun set at Hogwarts. That was her favorite time of day, the time she was alone either outside or in her bedroom by the window.

She watched the sun set slowly, not even looking around herself. She didn't care if anyone could see her right now. For this, this was her own free time. She was her own person now. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and that was the way she liked it. For now, that is.

But she was put out of her mindless thoughts by a soft noise. It was a footstep she faintly she recognized, looking toward the sound. From across the lake, standing directly on the other side, she saw it. She saw him.

He was standing with his hands in his cloak pockets, looking out into the air, directly at her. She forced to look serious, and that she did. He looked quite serious himself, although he didn't wear a frown. His face was just still.

It was a contest; a contest to see who would look away first. She understood his attempts to do so, and she already could feel no one else by them.

So, it wasn't unusual when she saw the ends of his lips curl up ever so slowly. The poutiness of his lips brought out the color of his lips, and it was evident what he was doing.

She kept her eyes on him, and exhaled softly. The sun began to set with their eyes on each other. And as the sun set, just like every other Sunday, he looked across the lake at her with intent eyes filled with warmth. And he smiled.

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true  
My love will always-  
My love will always be with you_


End file.
